


Farmer

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Clint Barton's Farm, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 07:28:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6043264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Farmer

Clint grew up on a farm.   
It was ancestral property.   
Clint learned everything about farming,   
Since he was very young.   
The animals there,  
They became his friends.   
The farm was neglected for a few years.  
Until Clint reclaimed it.  
And fixed it and got it running.   
He had a plan.  
After retiring from Shield,   
He was going to be a farmer.  
But right now,   
It can be used as a safe house.


End file.
